Did It For The Boy
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: New haircut. Nice shirt. Clean truck. He did it for the boy.


**Hey there everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? I've been so wrapped up in school and sleep (which let me tell you I have taken for granted since I graduated) that I haven't had the chance! But I got inspired!**

**Disclaimer: Nick and Jeff, though they have absolutely NO story line, belong creators of "Glee" and the whole date idea I've written belong to whomever wrote "Did It For The Girl" By Greg Bates**

Did It For The Boy

Jeff stood in front of his bathroom mirror meticulously styling his hair. Not styling exactly, just making sure that it was neat and that he didn't have any flyaway blond hair sticking up. Then he focused his attention on his dark red button up shirt that he spent fifteen minutes ironing perfectly a little while ago. He messed with the cuffs and the collar, buttoned and unbuttoned the top button, pulled it down a little and debated tucking it in, but decided against it. That would be trying too hard. He stepped back so that he could take in his whole outfit. The red shirt looked good against his dark jeans and with a nod he reached for the cologne he rarely wore, giving himself a little splash before leaving the bathroom. He sat at the kitchen table to put on his Converse. The he stood up, slipping his phone and his wallet into his pockets, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He took a second to admire his old pick-up truck. Earlier in the day he had taken the time to give it a proper wash, inside and out, something he hadn't ever done before.

_He did it for the boy._

Fifteen minutes later he turned onto Nick's street. It was their fifth date and Jeff still got that nervous/excited feeling when he thought about Nick. Especially for this date, because he planned something cheesy and romantic. He pulled to a stop outside Nick's apartment building and got out and headed inside. When he got to Nick's floor, Jeff's hand started getting sweaty. He felt like a school boy. He stopped outside his door and took a breath. Then he raised his hand and knocked.

Nick answered it almost immediately. "Hey," he said, grinning. Jeff's face immediately turned up into a huge smile.

"Hey," he said. "You ready?"

"Not yet," Nick said. He stepped forward and reached up to give Jeff a hello kiss. Jeff's hands reached out and wrapped around Nick's waist pulling him in. After a moment Nick pulled back a little. "Ready," he said.

Jeff released his waist and laced their fingers together. "Let's go."

_He did it for the boy._

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"We're almost there," Jeff replied. He didn't tell Nick what he had planned because he wanted it to be a surprise, even though he knew Nick didn't like surprises. Jeff really wanted tonight to be special though, and he wanted to see Nick's face when he saw what Jeff had set up.

When they were just down the road Jeff pulled over and pulled the bandana out of the glove compartment at Nick's knees. "Okay," he said. "We're almost there, but you can't see it before we get there so I'm gonna ask to blindfold you."

"I hate surprises."

"I know, but you'll love this. At least I hope you will. Please?" Jeff held up the bandana.

Nick sighed. "Fine," he said, turning his head so that Jeff could tie it on.

Jeff hesitated a moment before rolling it up and tying it around the shorter boy's eyes. "Okay," he said, letting his hands brush against Nick's neck before returning them to the steering wheel. "Can you see?"

"No." Nick pouted.

"Good," Jeff said, opening the door and getting out. He pulled a basket out of the truck bed as he went around to open Nick's door. "Come on," he said, taking Nick's hand and leading him through a small path in the woods.

"Oh God," Nick said as he felt the uneven ground beneath his feet. "You're taking me to some shed out in the woods to kill me, aren't you?"

Jeff chuckled, stopping. He stood in front of Nick. "You caught me," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Nick. He let his lips linger on Nick's before stepping back and continuing down the path. He didn't stop again for almost ten minutes. Nick kept making guesses as to where they were going, but Jeff always said no, no matter how close he was. Finally Jeff said, "Okay." He let go of Nick's hand. "One more minute and you can take it off." Jeff stepped away and put the basket down. Then he went back to Nick, stepping behind him and gently untying the bandana.

Nick took in a breath as he looked around. They were on the edge of the lake, in an area that was secluded, so it would be just them. Jeff had set up a red and white checkered picnic blanket, which was where he had placed that basket from the truck, the basket that contained dinner.

"Jeff, this is fantastic," Nick whispered.

_He did it for the boy._

They finished eating as the sun was setting. Jeff put everything back in the basket and turned to see Nick's silhouette taking a pull of the Carona he brought.

Jeff picked up his own Carona and leaned back, watching Nick. They were listening to a battery charged radio that Jeff had brought along. "Marina Del Ray" by George Straight was playing and Jeff started to sing along, serenading Nick, who sat there grinning at Jeff, thinking about how amazing he found the man to be.

When the song changed Nick jumped up. "I love this song!" he said. "Come on, dance with me!" He put his beer down and held out his hand to Jeff. Grinning, Jeff put his drink down and took his hand, letting Nick pull him up.

They had both discarded their shoes a little while earlier and the grass was cool and damp between their toes. The song that was playing was "Running Out Of Air" by Love and Theft. Still holding Jeff's hand, Nick started swaying around, wiggling his hips to the beat of the song. Jeff grinned and joined in.

He watched Nick's silhouette as they danced. The shorter was quite mesmerizing to Jeff.

The song came to a close and changed into something softer, "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. Nick pulled Jeff close to him, putting one arm around his shoulders. He placed his free hand over Jeff's heart, feeling it beat quickly from dancing around. Jeff placed his hand over Nick's and intertwined their fingers together. He placed his other hand on Nick's hip.

Somewhere during the last song they had migrated down to the edge of the lake and as they swayed to the music the cool water washed over their feet.

"I'll never forget this night," Nick whispered. "This is the most perfect date I have ever been on."

_He did it for the boy._

Jeff drove Nick home in no hurry. The brunette had started off in the passenger seat but by the time Jeff made the first turn he had slid over to the middle, placing his hand on Jeff's thigh. Jeff put his arm around Nick's shoulders and they drove back into town in a comfortable silence. When they got to Nick's apartment building they both got out and headed in. Nick reached for Jeff's hand as they headed up the stairs. When they reached the door, they paused and Nick unlocked it. He stepped in and turned back to face Jeff.

"Tonight was amazing," he said.

Jeff grinned. "I'm glad you liked it."

Nick grinned back and reached out, grabbing the front of Jeff's shirt and pulling him in through the door. He smashed their lips together.

_He did it for the boy._


End file.
